gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Tranz (Video)
This is the music video for the track, Tranz, off the album, The Now Now. In an article published by Consequence of Sound, the Tranz music video was the bands first ever "live performance" music video. Roffman,Michael. "Gorillaz share first-ever performance music video for “Tranz”: Watch". consequenceofsound.net. Consquence of Sound. Retrieved 13 September 2018. Synopsis The music video opens up with a shot of neon signs of the Gorillaz logo and the word "Tranz". The light of the signs fades away as the screen flashes white and shows 2-D, Noodle, Russel and Ace standing together on a white circular stage. They begin to play their instruments as trippy graphics play in the background. 2-D sings into a microphone that shows some of the lyrics. The rest of the video consists of occasional close-up shots of the individual members. Near the end of the video, various horror movie clips, and strange 3D and claymation animation, such as 2-D with boogers running from his nose, begin to play in the as the screen distorts and stretches. At the end of the video, a lone jello-like 3D model of 2-D falls to the floor as the background flickers back into a green screen. Credits Director: Jamie Hewlett Co-director: Nicos Livesey Executive Producer: Bart Yates Producer: Georgina Fillmore Gorillaz is managed by Eleven Management. Production Company: Blinkink Production Company: Eddy Executive Producers Eddy: Emilie Walmsley, Lars Wagner Production Coordinator: Maria Kolandawel Production Manager Eddy: Stella Ramsden Line Producer: Fabien Cellier Production Assistants: Lina Houari, Agathe Derosier Director of Photography: Max Halstead 1st Camera Assistant: Toby Goodyear Editor: Paul Moth Animation by: Brunch Lead Animator: Romain Barriaux Storyboard and Layout: Julien Perron Animation: Romain Barriaux, Julien Perron, Leo Schweitzer, Martin Richard, Paul Nivet, Magali Garnier, Léonard Bismuth, Simon Duong van Huyen, Mathilde Loubes, Victor Chagniot (work experience) Animation Clean-up: Mathilde Loubes, Antoine Carré Colour and Shadow animation: Meton Joffily d'Alençar, Rohit Kelkar, Antoine Carré, Constance Bertoux Compositing: Vincent Ewald Compositing assistant: Ekin Koca 3D Animators: Erik Ferguson, Oliver Latta, Marco Mori Analog Synth: Michael Knight Animation Clips: Lee Hardcastle, Macomoroni, Extraweg, Fergemanden Animatic: Simone Ghilardotti Sound FX: Offset Audio Gallery tranz.jpg Gorillaz's tranz.jpg Tranz.PNG D25317DE-B59F-4EB7-B06A-01892FD76B22.png 04FAC69F-4F94-4EBD-BE26-C7B553871808.png 08B4BB3F-5ADC-4767-88BE-DE19731EA1F3.png Tranz (7).gif A1EAE658-F4C0-4F93-AF65-DC14F83B4F64.png Tranz (10).gif FCF026BE-DD4F-448C-A26A-00F259152E1E.png 26849193-6CCD-41EC-81C1-4FA59FF806F2.png 468B9B15-063E-4063-9C2B-F8A220877030.png F03BC0D9-233C-46DB-861D-B1486D65356B.png 34398228-7B6F-4816-AD50-4B33DD90C055.png 85C18B91-E232-4AB9-8E14-E225ABC8ECF1.png Tranz (2).gif 87B57EEB-C5E9-43C9-8FAC-3B829BCF7503.jpeg Tranz (5).gif E2C9CE2F-2BED-4E89-A96A-159C389FB741.jpeg C4B572EA-9DC2-44D3-9149-61EE45DFE696.jpeg Tranz (6).gif 446B9BF4-31E9-436F-95B7-8B804D6AE332.jpeg Tranz.gif Tranz (3).gif 5EE4E8CF-A5BF-4506-911F-6E4DDF104E58.gif Damn, that was Heavy by Tranz.gif Hmmm's Tranz On Air.gif NoodleTranz.gif Tranz (5).gif Last Saturaday Night by Tranz.gif Trivia *The video's production company, Blink, gained their notoriety for their work on the Don't Hug Me. I'm Scared video series on YouTube. **Interestingly, a video for an upcoming project was released on their channel on the same date that the Tranz video was uploaded to the official Gorillaz channel. *This is the first time since Feel Good Inc. that all of the band members have played their instruments in a music video. This is also one of the only music videos where you see all the band members playing their instruments. These videos are Clint Eastwood and Rock the House, including Feel Good Inc.. *The "live performance" of the band in the video marks the bands first time on-stage since the 2010 MTV EMAs. References Category:Music Videos Category:Phase 5 Category:The Now Now Category:Videos Category:Phase 5 Music Videos Category:Phase 5 Videos